Garth Ennis' Battlefields
Garth Ennis' Battlefields is published by Dynamite Entertainment. Price per issue is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Garth Ennis' Battlefields #5: The Fall & Rise of Anna Kharkova part 2: 27 Mar 2013 Current Issue :Garth Ennis' Battlefields #6: The Fall & Rise of Anna Kharkova part 3: 08 May 2013 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Garth Ennis' Battlefields #6: The Fall & Rise of Anna Kharkova part 3 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Garth Ennis' Battlefields #5: The Fall & Rise of Anna Kharkova part 2 Garth Ennis' Battlefields #4: The Fall & Rise of Anna Kharkova part 1 Past Storylines The Green Fields Beyond Motherland The Firefly and His Majesty Happy Valley The Tankies Dear Billy The Night Witches Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Garth Ennis' Battlefields: The Night Witches' - Collects The Night Witches #1-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606900285 *'Garth Ennis' Battlefields, vol. 2: Dear Billy' - Collects Dear Billy #1-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606900579 *'Garth Ennis' Battlefields, vol. 3: The Tankies' - Collects The Tankies #1-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606900757 *'Battlefields, vol. 4: Happy Valley' - Collects vol. 2 #1-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606901281 *'Battlefields, vol. 5: The Firefly and His Majesty' - Collects vol. 2 #4-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606901451 *'Battlefields, vol. 6: Motherland' - Collects vol. 2 #7-9. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606902210 *'Battlefields, vol. 7: The Green Fields Beyond' - Collects vol. 3 #1-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606904167 *'Battlefields, vol. 8 The Fall and Rise of Anna Kharkova' - Collects vol. 3 #4-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606904624 *'Garth Ennis' The Complete Battlefields, vol. 1' - Collects The Night Witches, Dear Billy & The Tankies. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606902555 Hardcovers *'Garth Ennis' The Complete Battlefields, vol. 1' - Collects The Night Witches, Dear Billy & The Tankies. - WorldCat - ISBN 160690079X *'Garth Ennis' The Complete Battlefields, vol. 2' - Collects Happy Valley, The Firefly and His Majesty & Motherland. - WorldCat - ISBN 1606902229 *'Garth Ennis' The Complete Battlefields, vol. 3' - Collects The Green Fields Beyond & The Fall and Rise of Anna Kharkova - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Garth Ennis. Artist (Night Witches): Russ Braun. Publishing History First published in 2008. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 21 Apr 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=25881 Garth Ennis: Of Battlefields & Boys] * 27 Oct 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091027-Ennis-Battlefields.html Garth Ennis Returns to the Battlefields in Happy Valley] * 26 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23450 Ennis Heads Back to the Battlefields] * 03 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070903-GarthEnnis.html Garth Ennis: More Boys, More Battlefields] * 27 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20217 Garth Ennis Talks Battlefields: The Tankies] * 20 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/020920-Ennis-Tankies.html Garth Ennis on Battlefields: The Tankies] * 25 Nov 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18943 Garth Ennis Writes To Dear Billy] * 25 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110825-Dear-Billy.html Love, War and Revenge: Garth Ennis on Dear Billy] * 28 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100828-Ennis-Battlefields.html Ennis & His Editor - Talking Battlefields and War Comics] * 09 Sep 2008 - The Writer and his Editor: Ennis & Rybandt * 21 Aug 2008 - Drawing Ennis' "Night Witches" - Russ Braun * 21 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17795 Garth Ennis Takes to the Battlefields] * 18 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080818-Ennis-Battlefields.html Garth Ennis on Battlefields: Night Witches] * 08 Aug 2008 - Nick Barrucci on Garth Ennis Month at Dynamite Links *Dynamite Entertainment - Publisher's Website Category:Historical Category:War